Sabotage
by BlondeLittleLiar
Summary: Hanna is in love with Spencer. But there's one problem... Spencer is in a relationship with Aria. What if Aria found out about Hanna's secret? I Suck at Summaries! Based on my one-shot "Crushed."
1. No Matter What It Takes

_**Okay, I decided to write an actual story based on my one-shot "Crushed." So hopefully this turns out okay.. I don't know. I feel like this chapter really sucks. ._. But I'll try my best to update regularly, and hopefully the chapters will get better and the story gets longer. **  
_

_**Are you team Sparia or Spanna? Tell me! This story could end either way. We'll see where my brain decides to take this story! **_

_**Oh, and I don't own PLL. Obviously. :(**_

* * *

_When Spencer lips touched mine, sparks would fly. When we kissed, everything around us would disappear. We are made for each other. Spencer and Hanna, Spanna. I like it. As we pulled each other closer together, I could hear Spencer whisper in my ear-_

"HANNA!" I snapped out of my daydream as soon as I heard Spencer call my name.

"Tell me everything I just said about To Kill A Mockingbird." Spencer glared at me.

_Crap. I'm totally going to fail this test tomorrow. Think Han… think.. .what did she say? Oh my god. Her voice is so hypnotizing, I love it. NO, HANNA! Focus! _

"It's about a bird who… mocks people!" I said confidently.I could feel my cheeks burning a crimson red. Why learn about boring old school stuff when I could daydream about Spencer?

Spencer sighed, closing the book. "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"…Yes I was."

"No, you wer-" Spencer was soon cut off by her phone beeping. She read the text message, a slight smile coming out of the corner of her mouth. I could already tell it was Aria.

"Hey Han, can I bail a little early? Aria wants to go to dinner."

"Uh, Sure! No problem. I'm tired of studying anyways." I forced a smile.

_No, Spence stay! Why can't we have dinner together? I make an excellent dong po. We can watch movies, talk, do other things… _

_Yeah right. _

"Thanks Han! You're the best! Good luck on the test tomorrow!" She gave me a quick hug before grabbing her things and running out the door.

"You too!" I yelled as she ran out.

_You idiot, she's Spencer Hastings. She's going to ace that test. She'll look beautiful while doing it also. _

I rubbed my eyes and looked around; I realized that I was home alone. Again. After Caleb left for Ravenswood, nothing has really ever been the same in the Marin household. It's always so empty…unless Spencer is here helping me with my homework. But at least now I won't be interrupted while I continue to daydream of her. I wish we we were together. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for Spencer and Aria. You can tell how much they love each other. But I'm a little jealous.

Okay, a lot jealous.

I ate dinner by myself, treated myself with some strawberry ice cream, and headed upstairs to take a shower.

I let the hot steam fill the room before stepping into the shower. As usual, my thoughts roamed around as I started to wash my hair.

_God, I love Spencer so much. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh. She's so perfect in every way. Why can't we be together? What does Aria have that I don't? Well to start… she's tiny, gorgeous, smart… Who am I kidding? I don't have a chance with Spencer. No one can compete with Aria. _

_But we're destined to be together. _

_And I'll make sure we end up together in the end. _

_Whatever it takes, I will make sure Spencer and I are together. _

_I just have to break Sparia up. _

_But… how? _

I shook my head to stop my thoughts. I can't break up Spencer and Aria. That would hurt both of them.

_But..._

I suddenly came up with the perfect plan. A smile appeared on my face as I finished up my shower, wrapped a towel around me, and ran into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and texted Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

**Hey! Party at my house tomorrow after school? 7 P.m.? I'll steal my mom's stash of alcohol… Ssh! Don't be late! Xoxo -Han**

**That sounds so much fun Han, but I have a date with Paige tomorrow! Maybe another time? -Em**

**We'll be there! -Aria **

_Perfect.__  
_

_Team Spanna will happen. _

_No matter what it takes. _


	2. Change Of Plans

_Okay, maybe I should have listened to Spencer last night when we were studying._ I thought as I stared at the test right in front of me. It had been 20 minutes, and I had answered one question on the test: my name. I glanced over at Spencer, who was already finished with her test. She was now reading some sort of book smart people read, and I watched her as she tucked her long, dark brown hair behind her ear.

_I love it when she does that. _

I looked down at my test, and then back at Spencer, who was to my surprise smiling at …me? I smiled back, blushing slightly, until I heard a giggle that sounded a lot like Aria.

_Aria. _

I stopped smiling and turned around, and realized that Spencer wasn't smiling at me, but at her girlfriend Aria. I just couldn't take it. I stood up out of my desk and handed my blank test in. I stormed out of the room, not caring as Mrs. Montgomery yelled my name to come back to class.

I ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind me.

_God, how could I be so stupid? Of course she wasn't smiling at you Hanna, she doesn't love you. She will never love you. Stupid stupid stupid! _

I looked up at the mirror and realized that I was crying.

_Suck it up Hanna. _

But that just made my cry more. I tried to resist loving Spencer, but I just can't. I hate how much Aria and Spencer love each other. It should be me making Spencer smile uncontrollably.

"Hanna?" I sighed at the sound of Spencer's beautiful voice.

"Don't' worry about me Spence. I'm fine, just stressed about the test. That's all." I managed to smile, hoping she wouldn't notice that I had been crying.

"I'm sorry Han. I'm sure Mrs. Montgomery will let you retake the test. I mean, you're Hanna Marin after all. No one can say no to Hanna Marin."

_Except you._

"I can't wait for your party tonight!" Spencer said, trying to cheer me up.

I had totally forgotten about my party. I suddenly got very happy.

_Tonight's the night. No more constant Sparia smiles and giggles across the room. _

"I can't wait either! It's going to be so much fun! My mom will be gone the whole night, so we don't have to worry that she'll catch us drinking her alcohol." I laughed as Spencer and I linked arms and started walking back to class.

_Tonight is going to be great. _

* * *

I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure my dress was revealing, but not too revealing. Even if Spencer would never know who I was dressing for, it wasn't going to stop me. After approving my outfit, I ran downstairs and grabbed the hidden bottles of alcohol and set them on the kitchen counter. My mom really needed to work on her hiding places.

I checked the time, and realized it was 6:59 P.M. Right at 7, I heard a knock on the door.

_I love how she's always perfectly on time. _

I smiled to myself and opened the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Thanks Han!" Spencer and Aria walked in holding hands.

We immediately raided the alcohol stash. We each grabbed our own bottle, and we each poured ourselves a cup.

A few cups and 1 hour later, I knew it was time to see if my plan would actually work. I walked over to Spencer and Aria, and whispered

"Spin the bottle."

Spencer and Aria looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Why not, I wouldn't mind kissing Spencer a few times," Aria said.

_No, hell no! It's my turn to kiss Spencer. _

I turned on some music, and we all sat down on the living room floor.

"You go first Spencey!"

_This is it. I'm going to kiss Spencer. _

_Come on… _

_Oh god. _

I mentally smacked myself as the bottle landed on Aria. That wasn't supposed to happen. Aria happy danced in excitement as Spencer kissed her. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped kissing.

"This is a fun party Han!" Spencer said happily, staring at Aria.

"Can we play 7 minutes in heaven?!" Aria asked.

"NO!" I yelled angrily.

"Can we watch Mean Girls?"

"…Fine."

I quickly ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas. Wearing that dress made me look like a total idiot when Spencer and Aria arrived in their sweats and t-shirts.

I grabbed a bunch of blankets and ran back downstairs to catch Spencer and Aria making out… again.

_I can't stand them together anymore. _

I coughed, breaking their make out session, and set the blankets down.

"You guys can start the movie, I'll go make some popcorn," I said, walking into the kitchen.

I never came back to watch the movie with them. I sat on the kitchen floor stuffing my face with popcorn while I listened to Spencer and Aria laugh and kiss.

When I finally realized they had fallen asleep, I walked back into the living room to see that they had taken up all of the floor space and blankets. I settled into the armchair, staring at the two of them.

_Okay, I really need to come up with a better plan. Obviously spin the bottle didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Look at them. It makes me sick to see them so in love. That's supposed to be me in Spencer arms._

I sighed to myself as I laid my head back and drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Beautiful Nightmare

_Spencer was over to help me with yet another test. Things were going fine, but I could swear Spencer was actually trying to flirt with me. _

"_You're actually smarter than you think Han," Spencer said, smiling at me. "I think you're going to ace this test."_

"_You think so?" I smiled so big, that I was probably embarrassing myself. _

"_I know so," Spencer paused, and then looked up at me. "Han?"_

"_Yeah?" I looked into her big, beautiful eyes that hypnotized me every time I looked into them. _

"…_Has anyone ever told you that… that you're really… beautiful?" _

_My heart literally skipped a beat. Spencer Hastings actually thought I was beautiful. _

"_That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I was blushing like crazy. _

_All of a sudden, Spencer's lips were on mine. The world froze around us as we pulled each other closer, never wanting to let go. This was definitely better than studying. When we finally broke the kiss, we laid our foreheads together, just staring into each other's eyes. Neither one of us wanted this perfect moment to end, we just wanted to stop time so we could be here forever. _

"_I like studying, it's fun." I whispered, smiling. Spencer laughed, and she laced our hands together. _

"_Miss Marin, can I take you out sometime? Preferably somewhere besides your kitchen?" _

"_Yes," I laughed. "I would like that a lot Miss Hastings." _

"_Great," she kissed me again. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" _

"_Sounds perfect." _

"_You're perfect." _

_I never thought Spencer Hastings and I would fall in love. But it turns out, we were perfect for each other. The fact that we were complete opposites made us love each other more, and we never judged each other. Every day with Spencer Hastings was day I would never forget. We made each other laugh, we made each other cry, and all of the above. _

_I'll never forget the day Spencer said she was in love with me. _

_We were walking in the park, holding hands. It was a beautiful Friday evening, and everything seemed silent. Spencer stopped, looked at me, and smiled. _

"_Han?"_

_"Yeah Spence?" _

"…_I think I… I think I really…love you." Spencer said, obviously nervous. I smiled wide, and kissed her right away. _

"_I think I really love you too, Spencer," I smiled and kissed her again._

* * *

"I love you…" I mumbled in my sleep. Suddenly, I was woken up by the sound of Spencer and Aria giggling.

"How cute, Hanna loves someone!" Aria was laughing quite hard.

I sat up and looked at the two of them. They were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hanna, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Spencer asked.

"I do not!"

"I love you so much…." Aria said, pretending to be me. She started making strange kissing faces.

"Okay, it's not THAT funny guys. Calm down," I rolled my eyes.

"So, who do you love?" Spencer asked me.

"Uhm…." I thought for a moment.

_Spencer Hastings, duh. _

I finally thought of something to say.

"I love Ryan Gosling. Obviously," I laughed.

"I'm going to go make some coffee," Spencer got up and ran into the kitchen.

"No Spencer, let me make it! Your coffee is terrible!" Aria yelled.

"NO!" Spencer had already started making the coffee. Spencer Hastings always won.

It was just Aria and I, and things had become… awkwardly silent. I didn't expect what would happen next. Aria walked over to me, and you could tell she was furious. She whispered.

"I was awake before Spencer, and I heard more than you think. Stay away from Spencer and I. Don't you dare come in between our relationship."

I was speechless and embarrassed at the same time. Was Aria… threatening me? What would happen if I did come in between their relationship? I didn't want to know. Finally, Spencer came back with our cups of coffee, and handed one to Aria and I.

"So, what were you guys talking about while I was making coffee?"

"We were just talking about school," I looked at Aria.

"Whoa, good job Aria. You got Hanna to talk about school!"

"Thanks! I just told her that she can't borrow my textbook because it's mine, and that she can go find her own."

_Did she just call Spencer a textbook?_

We all sat in silence, until I heard my phone beep.

**Poor Hefty Hanna, she never gets what she wants. Here's an idea: Kiss Spencer. If not, replace the two S's in 'kiss' with two L's, and you've got yourself one less little liar. Kisses! –A**

I couldn't believe it, Now A was involved in this situation.

"Hey Han, we better go. Thanks for the party! It was fun," Spencer said.

"No problem, glad you had fun..." I smiled slightly. I was actually relieved that they were leaving. Both Spencer and Aria grabbed their things, and Aria gave me one last glare before both of them walked out the door.

_Could things get any worse? _

* * *

**So I just sort of started writing this chapter and went along with it. So, sorry if this chapter is lame. But we've got an angry Aria AND Big A involved? Oh snap! Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully update soon! Thanks everyone! :) -Blondie**


	4. Jealousy

"Okay class, remember to study for your test coming up next week," Ella Montgomery told our English class.

_Another test? That means another chance to study with Spencer. Score!_

I glanced at Spencer, who was taking note of the test next week. I could feel Aria eyes burning right through me. I know it's wrong to be in love with Spencer, but Aria could at least stop glaring at me during class.

The bell rung and I quickly walked over to Spencer to ask if she could help me study. But Aria got to her first.

"Hey Spence," Aria kissed her on the cheek. "Do want to help me study for the test next week? But… we can do something different than studying, if you know what I mean." Spencer laughed and I walked over to them.

"Hey Spencer! …Hey Aria." I looked at Aria, and you could tell there was an obvious fight going on between us. She was so angry at me, but that wasn't going to stop me from loving Spencer.

"Okay something is going on between you two. Seriously, you guys have never had a fight this bad. What's going on?!" Spencer asked.

_Oh, Aria's just mad because I'm in love with you. No big deal. _

Suddenly, Aria smiled and put an arm around me. "Nothing is going on! We're fine! Right Han?"

"Sure, I guess," I guess she decided to not make a big deal out of it.

"Well, we'll see you at lunch Han," Spencer grabbed Arias hand and Aria shot me a glare before both of them walked out of the classroom.

_Well, so much for Aria forgiving me._

I walked to my locker, taking my time trying to avoid Spencer and Aria as much as possible. They were probably waiting with Emily at the lunch table, but I really didn't care. I sighed, opening my locker only to find an envelope fall out of it.

_If it's another anonymous love letter from one of those freshmen boys I swear to god…_

I opened the envelope, and it wasn't an anonymous love letter, but 3 fake I.D's for Aria, Spencer, and I.

_What the hell? _

Right on cue, my phone beeped.

**3 drunk Liars means something interesting is bound to happen. Kisses –A**

_I guess we're getting drunk tonight._

"Hey guys! Where's Em?" I finally came outside to our table and sat down.

"She said she's not feeling well, so she's at home resting."

"Oh," There was an awkward silence, so I took the envelope out of my purse and handed them their fake I.D's.

"Hanna… what are these?" Spencer asked.

"What do they look like? We're going to have some fun tonight!"

"No thanks Han," Aria quickly said.

"Why not? No one will find out!"

"I'm in!" Spencer said. "Come on Aria."

Aria sighed before saying "Fine."

* * *

Spencer, Aria, and I drove an hour away from Rosewood, waited in line, and got inside the club without anyone questioning our age. The music was loud, and a lot of people were dancing, and of course, drinking. What did A have planned?

I automatically grabbed three drinks that a lady offered us, and I handed one to Spencer and Aria. We all took a sip and shortly after we decided to dance.

A few drinks and songs later, Aria stopped dancing and stumbled over to me. She obviously drank more than Spencer and I combined.

"Han, I'm sooo sorry I was mad at you," She put her hands on my shoulders. "You know what? I guess you can love Spencer if you want too."

"What?!" Spencer looked at us, confused.

"It's probably just the alcohol talking, forget she said anything," I laughed awkwardly, and grabbed another drink and almost finished it instantly.

A while later, Aria was completely wasted. She was starting to dance with other girls, and you could obviously tell that Spencer was getting jealous. Spencer watched Aria as she got closer to the strange girl, and Aria's lips weren't too far away from the girls' lips. That's when the most amazing thing happened.

"Han, want to dance?" Spencer suddenly asked me, still looking at Aria.

"Sure!"

Spencer and I started dancing, and I couldn't help but notice how great of a dancer Spencer was.

_What is happening? _

_I don't know, but I love it. _

Spencer was still dancing with me, but she was watching Aria who was now dancing with another girl, and Aria glanced at us before putting her hands on the other girl's hips, pulling her closer.

All of a sudden, Spencer was furious, but in the best way possible. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, trying to get Aria's attention. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Aria stopped dancing with the girl and started walking over to us. But it was too late.

Spencer's lips were on mine.

* * *

**WHOA! I finally updated! Sorry it took a while, I've been really busy! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I'll probably update again sometime this week. What did you think? A drunk Aria leads to a jealous Spencer, which leads to Spanna kissing! Whaaaat?! ._. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :3 -Blondie**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So I love your reviews! Y'all are too kind. :3 Half of you guys want Sparia to happen, and the other half wants Spanna! I'm interested myself to see where the story goes. Okay, I'm a terrible person and I know I said in the previous chapter that I would update again this week but it turns out that I'm actually going on vacation! Whaaat?! So that means I can't update for a while…. Ouch. Worst updater of the month award! I'm so sorry and I PROMISE that I will update as soon as I get back! You guys are the best, and I'm glad you like the story so far! While I'm gone, please review and tell me how you think the story should turn out! Sparia or Spanna? Hmmm…. Also, do you guys want me to start involving more characters in the story? This is my first real story so any tips are appreciated! I want to apologize again that I won't update for a while! I feel bad. :( But hopefully by the time I update again, I'll have some really good ideas! Bye guys! Xoxo –A… just kidding. ;) -Blondie**


End file.
